


Kokichi Ouma x Serial Killer! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, i didnt know about kokichis strong dislike for killing people back then, i wrote this like at the beginning of 2020 what was I doing pls, its alright ig, kinda sus, now i realize he wouldve hated the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Kokichi Ouma x Serial Killer! Reader

I sat at my desk, watching the local news. “Please, if you see this person walk away as quickly as possible and call the authorities.” 

They were talking about me of course.

I was the most wanted criminal in Japan, with a body count of 99. 

I was incapable of love, or even feeling. Its not like it’s my fault I had a rough childhood.

I put on a gray hoodie to make sure no one could see my face and walked out of my house. Who will be the lucky 100, I wonder.

I walked down the sidewalk and looked for my next prey. It was almost like no one was around tonight; is there some kind of event I'm missing- my walking came to a stop as I saw a small figure up ahead. A child maybe? “Hey” I called out, trying not to seem creepy, but I knew there wasn’t possibly a way I could NOT seem like a creep with the hood I had on.

The figure stopped walking and turned around.

“Hm?” Oh. Just a regular boy my age. At least I don't have to kill a toddler.

I pulled out a knife and charged at the boy. Thats when he dodged me and pinned me to the concrete, sitting on my back.

“HEY!” I whined, struggling to get up. 

“That was SO predictable.” Snickered the boy.

Now I could see him more clearly.

He had gem-like purple eyes, and spiked (idk ??) violet hair that stopped at his pale ears. 

He wore a black and white scarf. I scowled at the males remark.

“Predictable- What do you mean pr-“ My breath hitched as he held the knife in-front of my face. “You deserve this you know..” He said in a hostile tone. I closed my eyes. Wonderful. Murdered by a 5 foot emo teenager- the newspapers are gonna love this.

“Nishishi!-” I heard him laugh. “-You should’ve seen your face!”

“What is your deal?!”

I hissed, trying to move from my uncanny and ironic position.

“I could ask you the same thing Mr/Ms Serial Killer!”

“Why should I explain myself to a loser like- Ow!”

The boy slammed me down harder.

“I could call the cops y’know. But we’re in the same situation and I don’t wanna end up in the same jail house like a messy murderer like you!”

“Same situation?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, just-“

He looked around before whispering.

“Illegal business.”

I burst out laughing before quickly shutting up.

“Yeah..right.” The boy got off of me and I quickly scrambled to my feet.

“Kokichi Ouma” He introduced, a humble smirk on his face.

“I’m not gonna introduce myself to you, short stack. I-“

“Yeah yeah, hiding identities I know blah blah blah.”

I quickly tried fixed my hoodie before he could see my face but to my dismay, the little gremlin pulled it off over my head. “What the-“ “Your not as bad looking as I thought you would be.” He muttered, a smirk on his lips. “Your rude.” “Weren’t you just about to kill me?” I blushed and looked away. “Anyways, see ya, cutie!”

I almost choked on my own saliva, to which he let out a cute giggle at. -Cute? What am I doing!?

“Hey. You spaced out. Thinking about me, hm? Just kidding! ANYways, catch you later.”

He flirted before winking and walking away.

I sat there stunned before walking back to my house.

Catch you later.

Why did a part of me want him to stay?

What’s wrong with me?

Suddenly, I didn’t feel like killing anymore..

Time Skip

My heart beat quickened as I felt my feet start to fail me.

No no! You can’t get caught now. Run faster, hurry! 

I cursed under my breath as I saw the police right behind me.

They were getting closer. This is it, isn’t it? I gave up and surrendered.

The police officers started to arrest me. They put handcuffs around my wrists and started to walk me to a police car.

I closed my eyes and allowed them to take me to the car, until..

Splat THUD!

I heard a series of noises occur behind me.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around as I saw...Kokichi?! 

He had a few bags of gooey bags of slime, to which he threw at the cops and the car, knocking over the police officers and ruining the police vehicle.

“C’mon, don’t just stand there!” Ouma hissed, grabbing my hand and running down the block to a moving train with an open compartment.

“Kokichi, I-“

“Jump on!”

I listened to what he said and he jumped on as well. 

“I- Mmph!” Kokichi slammed his lips on mine, leading us to a passionate kiss.

When we separated, he smiled at me.

“I told you I’d catch you later.”


End file.
